User blog:The Milkman/BioWare's Lies
BioWare used to be my favourite developer. I'm serious. Now, I hate them, and the company that published their unfinished games. Harsh, I know, but I can't bring myself to support a company after it blatantly lies to the fans. I decided to compile some quotes and respond to them personally, just to show how messed up this whole situation is. Most of these are from Mac Walters, the Lead Writer of Mass Effect 3, Casey Hudson, the Executive Producer, and Mike Gamble, the Associate Producer. BioWare's Bad Business Lies. When fans demanded a proper ending for their characters, the one which we were all promised, we were told to shove it. Before people played Mass Effect 3, it was our game. Now that we want to do something about it, it's their game. The "artistic integrity" defence is just a convenient front. So which is it BioWare? False. You're choice to destroy or spare the Rachni Queen meant nothing. If you destroy her, they just make a new artificial queen anyway. In fact, despite saving the Rachni queen twice, the only Rachni I ever saw were in the final battle were the Ravagers, and even then there are no variations. Everyone gets the same cinematic. I really don't know what to say. A monkey is smart enough to know that's blatantly false. No matter what choices you make, the Mass Relays are destroyed, Joker and the Normandy crash land on a jungle planet, and Shepard dies. For some odd reason, the only ending in which Shepard lives is the Destroy ending. Why? Why the charade? Except for those trivial questions like "What happened to my best friends and my love interest?" or "Did I just destroy all live in the galaxy?" right? Oh wait. That one is actually true! He clarified that if you take to long without making a choice, you're non-choice is still considered an ending! Apparently, he was talking about the game over screen! So now we have writers who think having the words "Critical Mission Failure" pop up on the screen counts as an ending to a trilogy. I am gonna hold you to that. Well that's actaully been proven false. You can't get the "best" ending without touching multiplayer. Nice guess work though. Well I certainly don't remember anything like that. In fact, the Suicide Mission from ME2 has more varied outcomes than the supposed ending to the trilogy. That's just retroactive. Your work is supposed to get better as you make more games, not worse. The endings are so similar in fact, that almost everyone got the same ending. Kinda sad how we know more about it than the company does. Oh. So you planned to lose Drew Karpyshyn? You guys were planning on leaking the script all along? Did you intend on copy and pasting Tali's face, which was expected to be a big reveal from the first game? Was it your plan all along to alienate your fan base, destroy your reputation, and be forced into making an Extended Cut? Where do I even start? First, is it ever a good idea to condescend to your fans after lying to them? Exactly how deep is BioWare planning on digging this hole? Are they unwilling to admit how badly they screwed up? We are forced to sum up the ending this way because the colours are the biggest differences. Everything else is so minute, and lacking in detail, that the colours stand out the most. BioWare, YOU labeled the endings to the once-epic multi-game series yourself. Don't talk down to the fans because we notice how bad your ending is. Instead of being overly defensive, try taking in some of the criticism and treat your customer right. You know what, pictures are worth a thousand words, so here you go: http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1xpyinxDG1rrkssuo1_500.jpg Now let's ask the Better Business Bureau what they think: Anything else you wanted to add? Nice going Bioware. You have successfully betrayed your fans by lying to them outright. Also See *BBB response *BSN Forum compiling several quotes. *YouTube video about BioWare's lies. *Harbinger's take on the ending Category:Blog posts